


untitled enemas

by queridoor (maybecatie)



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybecatie/pseuds/queridoor





	untitled enemas

Every time Mark thinks they’ve tried everything, or even that Eduardo must have emptied his bag of tricks by now, he’s almost immediately proven wrong. If Eduardo smirks at Mark when he says “I thought we’d try something new,” it usually means Mark will love it. If he runs his hand through Mark’s hair and whispers it, chances are this is something only Eduardo will enjoy and Mark is going to be in pain for days afterwards. That’s what submission is, though, making Eduardo happy even if it hurts himself.

Mark doesn’t know why they’re heading towards the bathroom, though, unless Eduardo wants to bathe him first. “Wardo?”

In response, Eduardo squeezes him around the hip. He looks Mark over, makes the gesture of the flip of his hand that means for Mark to take his clothes off. It’s taken months for Mark not to feel shame anymore being exposed in front of Eduardo, months of praise and encouragement and taking things slow. Half a year ago, Mark couldn’t even take his shirt off in anyone else’s presence. Now, they’ve almost come full circle.

He knows the way Eduardo likes him to strip. Mark pulls his hoodie off, first, all the way, folds it and sets it on the counter. The T-shirt then, his shoes, his socks, the pants and finally the underwear. He sets them in a neat, folded little pile.

Eduardo guides Mark over his lap, binds his wrists with a washcloth as Mark’s trying to figure out what they’re doing in the bathroom. There’s some rustling sounds, and his questions are answered when something, lubricated, that feels like plastic. He dares to look over his shoulder.

Eduardo’s pulled the shower curtain aside and there’s a bag of a clear solution on a hot water bottle stand. Mark knows what’s going on then. He’s heard of enemas being used medically, for cleansing the colon (or something like that), but never in a sexual setting.

“Eduardo…?” He’s nervous, clenching his cheeks too tight for Eduardo to proceed.

“Mark,” his master says, “I need you to spread your legs a little. And stop clenching.”

Mark huffs out a breath, feeling the warm rush that comes from being given orders. He slides his feet apart across the floor; even if he’s smaller than Eduardo, the toilet isn’t very high up and his feet and hands rest on the ground. Mark exhales, lets his bottom go loose for Eduardo to slide the tip of the nozzle into him. Lubricated, it goes in easily enough, and fits snugly in his hole. Eduardo, underneath him, is still fully clothed, and that makes Mark feel all the more vulnerable.

Eduardo counts down from three, and then he slips the valve. He lifts one knee to tilt Mark a little more, so gravity will aid the flow of the liquid into his colon. The water is just a little warm, and the flow is slow – it doesn't hurt, but it doesn't really feel good either. Mostly, it just feels bizarre, feeling filled from the other end.

“I need you to breathe, the way I taught you,” says Eduardo’s voice from above him. Mark hangs his head between his arms, not even wanting to imagine how he looks. In through his mouth, out through his nose, each breath two seconds long with a second between. One-one-thousand, two-one-thousand, three-one-thousand…

“Oh.” Mark flinchesover Eduardo’s lap when a squeezing pain makes its way from his groin to the top of his stomach. “Eduardo.”

Eduardo pinches the tubing and he flow momentarily stops. “Yes, Mark?”

“That… hurts.”

“You need to take all of it, Mark. This is a small bag. You’re going to take all of it.”

Mark groans miserably. He doesn't like this at all. He read somewhere that these could be relaxing, but… when the water started flowing again, Mark can feel it moving inside him, filling his stomach. He could have cried – being naked was one thing, but being seen like this… 

And then he hears those little words from above him, accompanied with the hand gently teasing his curls, “My good boy.”

Mark lifts his head up into Eduardo’s hand, whispers “Rub my back? Please? I’ll be good.”

“You are being good.” Eduardo runs his hand down Mark’s back, rubs him between the shoulders. Mark looks over at the bag; it isn’t even half empty.

“I don’t think I can take any more, Eduardo.”

“You can,” Eduardo says, and the rush of liquid into his body doesn’t stop, “and you will. You can do it because I’m asking you to. Take it like a good boy.”

Mark is a good boy. He closes his eyes and buries his face in his arms until the liquid’s all inside. Eduardo slips the nozzle out, replaces it with a fat, lubricated plug.

“Sit up, Mark – carefully, you don’t want to push the plug out. My good boy.”

It takes about a minute, but Mark sits up on Eduardo’s lap. His stomach is bloated, the skin is tight like a drum and all he can think is that it makes him look pregnant. Eduardo runs his fingers over his skin, and he gasps; he can feel the water shifting inside him. He gets over the initial shock and allows Eduardo to feel his tight, full belly, hanging his head with embarrassment.

“Good boy…” Eduardo whispers. He tilts Mark up to kiss him, and then at least gives him the privilege to relieve himself in privacy. That hurt, too, and he couldn’t get it all out fast enough; placing his hands on his stomach, it felt like he was a deflating balloon. It’s a long time before he’s able to get up, walk on shaking legs to the bedroom, where Eduardo is waiting to take him into his arms.


End file.
